Un viaje para recordar
by Laura Paty
Summary: Morinaga y Souichi hacen un viaje a ayudar a Soujin, pues está muy enfermo, por lo que pasarán bastantes días prácticamente solos en la selva, cosa que los llevará a ... La sensualidad se desatará por culpa de ... ¡Cuidado! ¡Soujin los puede descubrir!


**Este pequeña historia está dedicada a Fili (Sandra luz) por su cumpleaños del 19 de julio, por siempre ser tan linda con sus reviews en wattpad apoyando mis locas historias. Espero de corazón que sea de tu agrado y tengas un increíble día en compañía de tus seres queridos.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a Hinako Takanaga, pero viven en mis sueños.**

.

Un viaje para recordar

.

.

PDV Souichi

Esa tarde en la universidad mientras el trabajo de las investigaciones se paralizó hasta que terminen la remodelación de los laboratorios, la universidad nos paga por asistir a clases, afortunadamente no tengo que pasar mucho tiempo al lado de mi fastidioso kohai Morinaga, él en sus clases y yo en las mías nos impide vernos tantas horas como solíamos hacerlo en las investigaciones. Al llegar a la cafetería y verlo rodeado de personas sin siquiera mirarme un poco, sentí algo de nostalgia puesto que todo el tiempo procura seguir mis movimientos y complacer cada uno de mis caprichos. Una extraña molestia en mi pecho llegó a mí cuando un chico bastante llamativo incluso más que él lo abrazó efusivamente.

Mis absurdos pensamientos se interrumpieron totalmente cuando sonó mi teléfono:

— ¿Buenas tardes Tatsumi Souichi?

— Si yo soy, ¿Qué sucede?

— Su padre se encuentra gravemente enfermo, sin embargo se rehúsa a ir a la cuidad a atenderse. Me pidió que le llame a usted para que venga a ayudarlo puesto que no ha dejado su laboratorio a pesar de su precario estado de salud. Yo intenté ayudarlo pero me dijo que el único que puede hacer algo es usted. ¿Sería posible que parta hoy mismo? La vida de su padre está en riesgo, le suplico que venga.

— En seguida saldré, estaré allá seguramente mañana por las horas de viaje.

La preocupación me acongojó, ¿mi padre está muriendo? El tipo no fue muy específico por lo que cuando toqué mis ojos y apoyé la frente sobre la mesa de la cafetería una cariñosa mano acarició mi espalda con suavidad, con una inconfundible voz:

— ¿Qué sucede sempai? ¿Todo está bien?

— No es nada Morinaga, vuelve con tus amigos.

— Confía en mí, sólo quiero ayudar.

Supe al instante, antes de pronunciar alguna palabra que las lágrimas saldrían y no quiero que nadie me vea de esa forma tan frágil. Me levanté de la mesa y prácticamente corrí hasta alejarme de las personas, no obstante mientras lo hice lo miré un corto instante intentado comunicarle esta angustia.

Al llegar lejos de todos, sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y la pregunta nuevamente surgió:

— Sempai, dime ¿algo ocurrió con tu familia?

— Es papá, está grave y no quiere ir al hospital, me marcho hoy, me dieron indicaciones para llegar al lugar, es en medio de la selva.

— Yo voy contigo, sé que puedo ser de ayuda.

— No Morinaga, tú tienes que quedarte a estudiar, además no es asunto tuyo.

— No hay problema, estamos a mitad del semestre y me pondré al corriente cuando volvamos.

Agradecí profundamente en silencio el tener como todas las veces su fastidiosa compañía, puesto que no sé qué será mí viendo a mi padre muy enfermo, no puedo evitar recordar los últimos días en que mamá padeció su enfermedad y mirarla consumirse me hizo sufrir terriblemente, por lo menos tendré a alguien que me ayude a hacer las cosas sin la detestable emotividad que ciega el raciocinio.

Mientras marchamos a casa, llamé a la tía Matsuda explicándole los pormenores; al llegar empacamos suficientes cosas para pasar más de una semana e aquél lugar, saqué mis ahorros guardando todo y partimos de inmediato al aeropuerto. Morinaga se portó muy serio, no dijo nada desde que subimos al avión. Por mi parte intenté evadir los pensamientos fatalistas en los que mamá aparece una y otra vez en aquella cama con su rostro lleno de un profundo dolor. Recuerdo que luego de su funeral durante semanas no pude volver a dormir tranquilamente sin escuchar en mi cabeza sus quejidos y lamentos, sus palabras de aliento y tantas cosas que volvieron a mi cabeza.

Siempre he detestado sus absurdas charlas, nunca me ha gustado escucharlo parlotear, pero necesito…

— Morinaga puedes hablarme de algo. — Dije quitándole la atención del juego en su teléfono.

Sonrió como todas las veces y comenzó a hablar de cosas tontas, sobre sus clases y lo que ha aprendido este par de semanas que no hemos podido convivir en nuestro laboratorio, olvidé completamente mis preocupaciones cuando lo regañé por no entender algo bastante simple, de igual forma me asombré al descubrir que es un hombre muy inteligente. Al cabo de horas en las que poco pude dormir durante el vuelo, llegamos al aeropuerto donde nos esperó un hombre mayor de piel bronceada, manos toscas marcadas por el trabajo y sonrisa franca:

— Es idéntico a Soujin, es su viva imagen. Vamos chicos tenemos que tomar un vuelo privado para llegar más cerca del lugar. ¿Ya tienen repelente contra mosquitos? — Expresó aquél hombre en inglés, puesto que para entendernos es necesario un idioma intermedio.

Lo primero que hice fue preguntar por papá en el camino al supermercado donde compramos bastantes cosas necesarias para nuestra estadía. Un sinfín de artículos que nos aconsejó el hombre mayor guiándonos por la ciudad, además de varias latas de repelente contra mosquitos. El anciano nos explicó que papá contrajo una enfermedad por la picadura de un mosco, asimismo que dejó a su hijo mayor cuidándolo mientras llegamos al lugar. Me tranquilizó un poco el saber que un médico pasó a revisarlo y le pidió reposo absoluto, cosa que papá no ha cumplido por su necedad, razón para apresurarnos y obligarlo a marchar al hospital.

Llegar a ese lugar es la cosa más inadmisible que pude imaginar alguna vez, todavía no puedo creer que tomamos una pequeña avioneta para llegar a un pequeño poblado, luego un auto todo terreno nos llevó un poco más lejos hasta que tuvimos que usar un par de burros puesto que los caminos no existen por donde entramos. Dentro de la selva, en una especie de paradisíaco lugar con una hermosa laguna cristalina, observé la cabaña de mi padre al fondo, una vez en ella el anciano gritó algo que no comprendimos, salió un joven del lugar y nos saludó en inglés también:

— Buenas tardes, su padre está descansando, los esperábamos, él se alegrara que lleguen a terminar su trabajo.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté extrañado por sus afirmaciones, quizá mi inglés no es tan fluido como supuse, ya que entendí que llegamos a trabajar en las cosas de papá.

— Su padre le mandó el mensaje incompleto para que viniera, no imaginé que trajera a su hermano también para ayudarle. — dijo aquél joven.

— Yo no soy su hermano, soy su asistente en la universidad, mi nombre es Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

— Excelente, entren y le explicaré lo que tienen que hacer. — Interrumpió el señor.

Una vez en la cabaña mientras mi abusivo padre dormía, nos explicó que su enfermedad no es terminal, sin embargo lo mantiene con fiebres muy altas que es necesario bajar pues esas pueden matarlo. El descanso es fundamental en su recuperación, pero no ha podido hacerlo por lo cual se ha desmayado varias veces. Nos mostró de igual forma el gran descubrimiento que papá ha logrado, las propiedades que tienen unos insectos en la producción de una sustancia para regenerar tejidos asombrosamente, por supuesto que lo más importante del experimento es aislar el componente que lo logra y además de descubrir cuál de todos los insectos en las múltiples peceras de la cabaña es la que consiguió tal hallazgo. Leí las notas de papá asombrándome cada minuto más de ese descubrimiento que lo llevará a ganar premios por su labor. No me quedó más que resignarme a permanecer ahí hasta que él pueda mejorar y nosotros volver a casa. El señor mayor con su hijo se marcharon luego de darnos las instrucciones sobre los cuidados de papá y las medicinas que mejoran un poco su estado.

Los trapos para la fiebre los cambié mientras Morinaga se dedicó a prepararnos una comida, el cansancio no hizo flaquear a mi asistente que limpió a fondo uno de los cuartos que tenían basura y cosas inservibles, con la finalidad de acomodar nuestras cosas. Intenté ayudar pero eso no es lo mío, razón para ponerme a estudiar las notas y revisar los cultivos de insectos en las peceras, según leí, al procesar un tipo de alimento es como producen esa sustancia curativa. Los tubos de ensayo con la pruebas todas eran negativas según el reactivo que utilicé. Me asombró que la cabaña alejada de la civilización puede tener luz eléctrica hasta mirar el generador y los enormes paneles solares que cubren el techo; seguramente todo se debe a que no es posible tener un laboratorio sin los refrigeradores para congelar las muestras. Sin darme cuenta, al dejar el libro de notas de papá, miré y el lugar cambió radicalmente, los pisos barridos, las paredes sin telarañas y en la mesa de la cocina una comida completa para nosotros. Sentí tranquilidad de tener a este eficiente hombre para resolver ese tipo de problemas, ¡qué haría sin sus atenciones! Esto sería una pocilga.

Durante la cena le expliqué los pormenores de los experimentos y él denotó sumo interés en nuestra labor. La comida en mi plato casi se terminaba cuando papá gritó los nombres de sus insectos de forma extraña como un rezo. Nos aproximamos a él y recobró la conciencia:

— ¡Sou-kun llegaste! — Expresó dirigiendo sus brazos cariñosamente a mí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes viejo?

— Los insectos ¿todos están bien? ¿Qué pasó con las muestras? ¿Quién es ese chico de cabello azul?

— No se acuerda de mí señor Soujin, me llamo Morinaga soy el asistente de su hijo en la universidad.

— Ya recordé, eres el chico que cocina, el que salvó las cosas de Hana en el incendio. ¿Bueno y que hay con mis experimentos?

— Los insectos están bien, les puse la comida que indicas en la bitácora y revisé tus muestras, todas son negativas. — Le comenté todos los pormenores para tranquilizarlo.

— ¿Por qué no come algo señor? — le dijo Morinaga al viejo.

Comió a prisa y se volvió a dormir, no sin antes decirnos las instrucciones del siguiente día, además de darnos algunos consejos para evitar problemas en la selva, sobre todo no olvidar ponernos el repelente de insectos. Usar las botas dentro y fuera de la cabaña, las tradiciones orientales debíamos dejarlas para Japón porque en la selva es necesario proteger nuestros pies de distintos animales que se meten en la casa. Nos pidió tener cuidado con los cocodrilos de la laguna puesto que aunque no los ha visto en esa zona, es necesario mirar detenidamente antes de entrar al agua. La última cosa, no menos importante es el colocar el polvo repelente de insectos por la orilla de la cabaña evitando que entren a nuestra casa o habitaciones.

El cansancio nos cubrió, nos recostamos en la única cama que había en esa habitación, no puedo quedarme al lado de papá ya que es una cama diminuta y debe estar cubierta por el mosquitero. Nosotros nos acomodamos en esa enorme cama que no tiene colchón por lo cual colocamos las bolsas de dormir para hacerla más confortable:

— Más te vale no atreverte a tocarme un solo cabello o te mataré.

— No te preocupes, tu padre está en casa no me atrevería a causarte problemas como los que yo tengo en mi casa. — Dijo con la mirada algo triste.

Me olvidé de pensar en que el idiota hiciera algo indebido puesto que siempre se comporta cuando tenemos compañía, más aún cerca de mi padre.

El calor del lugar no me permitió descansar apropiadamente, comencé a pensar en los experimentos y tantas cosas hasta que la luz de la luna entró por la ventana y me hizo girar la cabeza hasta el chico a mi lado, bajo esa tenue pero blanca luz lo miré de una forma distinta, tan pacífico y relajado, creo que quiero golpearlo por verse tan bien. Aquella sutil luminosidad me recordó ese gesto suyo que sólo pone cuando su orgasmo se ha desvanecido, mientras sus labios se juntan a los míos y se recuesta a mi lado, al tiempo que me dejo llevar por esa relajación hasta dormir. En ese instante sus labios dijeron:

— Sempai… te amo.

Sentí la necesidad de tocarlo, porque por alguna razón me da extrañas sensaciones tenerlo tan próximo y además diciendo esas sandeces, luego volví a la realidad donde estas estupideces están tan mal, por lo que me di la vuelta escuchando su respiración hasta quedarme dormido.

El asfixiante calor de la mañana me hizo levantarme de inmediato, corrí a revisar a papá pero Morinaga ya le había cambiado la compresa de la cabeza, puesto que está fresca. Lo escuché en la cocina con el inconfundible olor del desayuno.

Les puse la nueva comida a los insectos de papá para las pruebas y partimos a darnos una ducha a la pequeña pero cristalina laguna al lado de la cabaña. Me metí con la ropa interior al igual que él pero mirarlo semi desnudo me resultó algo incómodo, después de todo las únicas veces que lo he mirado así es cuando nosotros… ¡no tengo que recordar esas tonterías! El agua fría de la laguna refresca increíblemente del terrible calor, además de las ideas absurdas.

Un par de días transcurrieron y nuestras provisiones escasearon, no podemos volver al pueblo puesto que la ruta es confusa además de peligrosa por los animales salvajes que habitan el lugar, de modo que ese día caminamos por el lugar a buscar frutas salvajes para complementar nuestros alimentos diarios, puesto que de igual forma que son necesarias para alimentar a los insectos y seguir probando hasta encontrar el alimento que da la respuesta al experimento. Mi padre día con día muestra mejorías, seguramente el descanso continuo le ha ayudado, aunque de cuando en cuando al salirnos un poco de la cabaña a mirar el paisaje lo hemos visto de pie revisando el trabajo que hacemos en su rudimentario laboratorio. Respecto la investigación, no hemos podido igualar el resultado, todos los días probamos cosas nuevas sin éxito, pero seguiremos intentando hasta que el viejo se recupere.

El calor es extremadamente horrible, diario sacamos a papá a refrescarse en la laguna trabajosamente y lo colocamos en una orilla, otras llevamos cubetas con agua a la tina de madera que tiene dentro.

Esa mañana luego de comer las frutas que papá dijo eran seguras para consumo humano me sentí extraño, más calor del usual me hizo ansiar tomar una ducha en la laguna. No sólo yo, también Morinaga y el viejo que ya estaba casi por completo restablecido.

Entrar al agua es agradable, remojar mi cabello y sentir la tibia brisa refrescando me relajó bastante, sin embargo observar a Morinaga tan próximo a mí, me impidió centrarme en algo que no sea mirar esos brazos que nadan de una esquina a otra de la laguna, ni sus glúteos bajando al fondo de la laguna y los pectorales cuando flota boca arriba, creo que lo mataré por ser tan deseable.

Jugamos un rato para luego salir a comer algunos peces que el viejo consiguió atrapar, acompañado de esas deliciosas frutas de la mañana. Lo mejor de todo es que papá sacó sus botellas de alcohol y bebimos, celebrando que esa fruta que comimos dio el resultado correcto, ahora sólo falta probarla, pero los resultados son idénticos a los que tenía previamente.

El hielo de los refrigeradores se derretía en las bebidas, por alguna razón me sentí más que otras veces extrañamente atraído al idiota de cabello azul, intenté ignorarlo pero tenerlo tan próximo me hizo oler su aroma, el sudor recorriendo nuestra piel, me puso más incómodo que de costumbre. Papá se derrumbó a dormir su borrachera y yo a solas con el pervertido con esta sensación rara en mi entrepierna me hizo correr lejos. Salí de la cabaña para meterme al agua fría puesto que todavía no anochece, Morinaga me acompañó pero se lanzó vestido. Tardé algunos desesperantes minutos en quitarme todo e ingresé al agua que aparentemente consiguió detener el flujo de sangre a ese lugar. Lo más extraño es que el idiota no se acercó ni un poco a mí, las emociones bombearon invitándome a tenerlo un poco más cerca para… quizá mirarlo, lo que más ansío es que me toque de esa forma, tantos días sin hacer nada y además prácticamente totalmente solos me ha empezado a hacer daño. El alcohol en mi sangre me hizo perder un poco esa inhibición, necesito por lo menos un beso, por lo que nadé aproximándome hasta que gritó:

— No te acerques sempai o no respondo de mis acciones.

¿Cómo se atreve a prohibirme algo? ¿Quién se cree que es? Razón para nadar en su encuentro. A menos de un metro de él, extendió su mano para impedir mi arribo. Por lo que escuché una súplica:

— Sempai, su padre está en la cabaña, entre y déjeme sólo un poco.

No lo quise escuchar, debe estar jugando conmigo, cuando lo miré tan cerca me sujetó como un pulpo y sus labios se unieron a los míos.

— Hay sempai … mmmmmmnnn… te dije que te alejarás… mmmmnnmmm.

No se la razón pero me sentí profundamente deseoso de sentir todo, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo comprendiendo la razón para alejarme, su erección tan dura que lo lastime al apretarlo contra mí.

— Aaaahhhh.

En la orilla de la laguna, sobre el pasto que recortamos días atrás, se subió sobre mí a besarme, el agua fresca de su ropa no consiguió apagar la lujuria, arrancó con fuerza su camisa sin dejar de besarme. Escuché su respiración demasiado acelerada, completamente ansioso de hacerme tantas cosas que seguro me arrepentiré de haber hecho, pero que ahora suenan tan jodidamente bien. Justó ahí al aire libre, tiró de mi ropa interior para meter mi eje en su boca, la gloria esperó por mí en sus labios, en esa calidez que se potencia, que vibra en todo mí ser para estallar en cualquier minuto.

— No lo resisto más sempai, si no me toco tendré un orgasmo sin llegar al clímax correctamente.

Con prisa retiró sus pantalones con la ropa interior, procedió a tocarse al tiempo que tembló; su pene lucía enorme y lo frotó un par de veces hasta salpicarme de su esencia. Una vez se corrió regresó a tomarme por completo en su boca, con ansiedad me moví puesto que yo también encontré la excitación muy pronto, al percibir la lengua en mi glande el ardiente cosquilleó fue irresistible, nublando mi vista. Unos instantes después, sus gemidos se escucharon al igual que lo míos y lo miré volviendo a eyacular sobre mí.

— Sempai… ¿puedo ir dentro de ti? — Preguntó al tiempo que usando su semen introdujo un par de sus dedos. No recordé alguna vez que pudiera sentirme tan lleno de fuego, más que la primera vez que lo hicimos, pero ahora es distinto, el luce tan excitado como yo o incluso más.

El par de dedos en mi interior se movieron por todas partes, le permití abrir cada vez más ese lugar hasta notar que tocó la zona especial dentro de mí. Apreté mis ojos en respuesta por lo que los sacó al instante expresando:

— Voy a entrar.

Note su pecho agitado al tiempo que se introdujo un poco apretando sus ojos pues volvió a terminar conteniendo la respiración. Salió de mí, friccionó con su mano recobrando la dureza, introduciéndose de nuevo lentamente, tembló un poco y apreté mi interior en respuesta buscando sus movimientos de siempre. Noté de inmediato su respiración que le sacó un gemido profundo y ronco al tiempo que las pulsaciones en mi interior me hicieron notar de nuevo su reciente orgasmo. Se tumbó a mi lado recobrando el aliento y yo no pensé más, requería acabar también y tenía un hombre tan excitado que se corre al recibir muy poca estimulación.

Me subí sobre él pues con las piernas abiertas me invitó a olvidar las cosas que me indican que todo esto está muy mal hacerlo. No sé si será el alcohol, pero tomé el semen que escurría por mi abdomen e introduje dos dedos con él permitiéndome todo y respirando alocadamente. No escuché sonido o palabra que me sacara de mis impetuosos impulsos, simplemente procedí a meter los dedos imitando los movimientos que suele hacer en mí. Verlo tan descompuesto de placer con mis dedos moviéndose en su interior me prendió todavía más, busqué la próstata afanosamente hasta hacerlo correrse con tan solo apretar un poco ese lugar.

Una parte de mí me pidió cordura, tocar otro hombre tan lascivamente es desagradable, pero todas las demás partes de mi cuerpo y mente pidieron a gritos sentir ese interior apretado que pulsó de manera tan sensual cuando tuvo un orgasmo anal en mis dedos. Mi eje se movió con desesperación a su entrada, no quise mirar sus ojos o me arrepentiría de llevar a cabo este acto tan profano.

Finalmente cerré mis ojos antes de meterlo para no arrepentirme y sólo percibir las sensaciones como todas las veces que él lo hace perdiéndome en ese acto tan pasional. La sensibilidad en la punta de mi miembro se estremeció con la succión que recibió, una suavidad increíble, incluso mejor que su boca, al tiempo que forcé con rapidez las cosas hasta introducirme completamente e inevitablemente correrme en su interior; aunque no terminó ahí pues al intentar sacarlo una rítmica pulsación de su orgasmo me permitió retomar la dureza y moverme en lo profundo de su apretada intimidad sacando y metiendo completamente. Abrí mis ojos para contemplar con fascinación el verde de su mirada que con incredulidad mezclada con esa ternura, no perdieron uno sólo de mis movimientos. De nuevo las sensaciones acrecentándose, bombeando suavemente en cada parte desde mi entrepierna hasta mi cabeza anunciaron el final del placer por enésima vez, al tiempo que recibí sus manos bajando mi rostro hasta tocar con deseo nuestros labios. Gracias a ello olvidé todo, se contuvo mi culminación, me centré en recibir su lengua, las caricias que tocaron mi cabello, descendiendo con lentitud a mi espalda hasta que me introduje profundamente y me comprimió contra él demostrando su propia delectación fundida a la mía. Las estocadas en esa posición se me dificultaron, ya que nunca tuve la oportunidad de ser yo el que mueve la cadera, aunque todo fluyo de forma tan natural que logré introducirme más profundamente cuando levantó un poco más sus piernas recibiéndome totalmente y gimiendo en mi oído llevándome a la gloria a su lado.

El aliento prácticamente se salió de mis pulmones, su respiración vició nuestro aire por lo que me recosté por un lado, bajo las piernas, sonriendo de una forma tan extraña y seductora que me hizo sentir poderoso a la vez de emocionado. Inmediatamente miré al cielo que se cubre de un naranja azulado por la proximidad de la noche. Los ruidos de la selva volvieron a ser notorios, y me atemorizó que algún animal pueda tomarnos por sorpresa en un estado tan débil.

Con dificultad giré mi cuerpo, me levanté y él me siguió con cansados pasos tocando su espalda baja, no quise prestar mucha atención puesto que se la razón de todas sus molestias. Entré a la cabaña desnudo con precaución, mirando a mi padre recostado en el suelo totalmente ebrio, caminé hasta la habitación y justo en la entrada me apresó contra la pared Morinaga.

— Sempai, es mi turno, ya verás que te haré gemir más de lo que tú lo hiciste conmigo.

No pude responder puesto que me tiró boca abajo en la cama y se introdujo con facilidad puesto que ya estoy dilatado. Sus movimientos ágiles se centraron en friccionar enérgicamente mi punto máximo de placer que estallaría en cualquier segundo, detuvo todos los movimientos y me giró expresando en mi oído:

— Quiero que pongas tus manos en mi espalda y me aprietes como sueles hacerlo.

Definitivamente no lo haría, sin embargo al obtener esa castigadora forma de proporcionarme tal goce lo comprimí al tiempo que tocó mi eje haciendo insoportable el placer, hasta que lamió mi oreja llevándonos al final sin poder contenernos, lo supe pues sus latidos al igual que los míos se volvieron erráticos y se detuvo introduciéndose lo más profundo que pudo.

Me besó al tiempo que sus palabras de amor cubrieron mis pensamientos, completando aquel acto que todas las veces me llena completamente:

— Te amo con todo mi corazón sempai.

Las palabras se perdieron en medio de la noche, simplemente me sentí arropado por su cuerpo en un placer en lo profundo e mi corazón, hasta olvidar la realidad que me rodea entrando al mundo de los sueños.

La mañana llegó a la selva con el excesivo calor, el cuerpo desnudo a mi lado se pegó al mío, nuestra piel sudorosa parecía fundida, incluso me ardió bastante el separarnos de golpe.

— ¡Pero que rayos! — Exclamé al despegarme de su abrazo.

— Sempai no tenías que ser tan salvaje, me ardió la piel.

— Mejor guarda silencio que mi padre está en la cabaña y si nos descubre desnudos sospechará. ¡Ahora vístete inmediatamente!

Tome la ropa del pervertido y se la arrojé abriendo el mosquitero. Me coloqué la mía y cuando giré a verlo seguía en la esquina de la cama con las piernas abajo.

— ¡Qué demonios esperas! — Lo apresuré.

— Me duele la cadera y me siento un poco inflamado por dentro.

No respondí, sólo salí a evadir mi responsabilidad, busqué a papá encontrándolo en la orilla del lago pescando.

— Buenos días Sou-kun, lleva a Morinaga estos pescados para desayunar.

Volví a la cabaña, le entregue los pescados observando el extraño caminar de mi kohai idiota, a pesar de que no se quejó sino que comenzó su labor. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, papá entro a desayunar con nosotros, sin embargo antes de que probáramos un solo bocado nos detuvo:

— No podemos comer estas frutas amarillas, tienen efectos secundarios.

— Pero las comimos ayer y no tenemos nada malo. — Expresó con preocupación Morinaga.

— Es que cuando me levanté descubrí que tienen un poderoso efecto afrodisíaco. Me da gusto que se tengan el uno al otro pero yo preferiría que mejor se las lleven a su casa, a alguien solitario como yo no le son de utilidad.

No comprendí muy bien lo que el viejo nos dijo, sólo le dirigí a Morinaga una mirada amenazante con tal de que no se le ocurra llevarse esas malditas cosas a Japón. No obstante se puso totalmente sonrojado y apartó las frutillas de nuestros alimentos. Terminamos el desayuno y papá se ofreció a llevarnos al pueblo para hacer algunas llamadas y reportar su gran avance. Cada uno llevó sus maletas vacías al cuarto, mientras doblé y metí algunas cosas, el viejo llamó a Morinaga:

— Morinaga puedes venir un segundo, necesito que me des la receta del pescado con patatas.

Salieron juntos sin que en realidad me importe ese tipo de cosas, yo retaqué las cosas con fastidio puesto que me hartó el doblar ropa con este asfixiante calor, sin embargo al intentar cerrar la maleta resultó imposible. Creo que mejor dejo a Morinaga el hacer la maleta, por lo que salí y nos los pude ver en la cabaña. Unos murmullos por fuera delataron la presencia de ambos y me aproxime para regañar al haragán hasta que escuché:

— ¿Entonces de verdad lo amas?

— Claro que sí señor, pero es algo unilateral, disculpe por los inconvenientes, no retendré a su hijo si un día encuentra el amor y le da nietos.

— No seas tonto Morinaga, cuando los vi abrazados en la cama créeme que fue una gran impresión, pero tuve un par de horas para recordar estas semanas con ustedes y me doy cuenta que son una linda pareja. Estoy seguro que mi hijo te corresponde, nunca permitiría a alguien ser tan cercano como lo es contigo, además el jamás ha sido tan feliz como a tu lado. Les doy mi bendición y espero que un día consigas que él te diga sus sentimientos, además que me permitan celebrarlo con toda la familia. Eres un excelente yerno, me da gusto que mi hijo te eligiera a ti.

¡Pero qué demonios! ¿Mi padre lo sabe? ¿Sentimientos por ese retrasado? ¡Claro que no! Lo único que me queda es matar a golpes a ese imbécil cuando volvamos a casa. Entonces la respuesta de Morinaga envuelta en llanto me sorprendió:

— Nunca tuve a una persona tan increíble como él, yo jamás dejaré de amarlo así no me corresponda, aunque muchas gracias por hacerme sentir parte de su familia, me gustaría tanto que mi padre fuera usted.

¿Cómo pensar en lastimarlo si ya ha sufrido tantas cosas? Creo que fingiré no saber nada y claro que lo golpearé si hace alguna insinuación sobre la bendición de papá. Pero lo dejaré ser feliz un poco. Volví a la habitación y desde ahí grité:

— ¡MORINAGAAA!

Lo puse a empacar mientras mi padre se acercó a mi lado:

— ¿Sou-kun no tienes alguna cosa importante que decirme antes de marcharte?

— No vuelvas a asustarme si necesitas mi ayuda, casi supuse que estabas muriendo.

— Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, eres un increíble investigador, aún en algo que no es tu rama encontraste la respuesta. Sólo te falta un día presentarme a tu pareja, espero que pronto le digas a otra persona que lo amas puesto que compartir ese sentimiento es lo mejor que te puede ocurrir.

— Creo que si me intentan obligar a decir algo tan cursi voy a tener que matarlo antes.

Morinaga se puso algo pálido pues escuchó mis palabras, el viejo simplemente se rió y luego me abrazó, para responder:

— Entiende que si no lo dices, jamás conocerá tus sentimientos y puede buscar a otra persona que si le diga eso que necesita escuchar.

Pensé responder pero mi cordura me impidió expresar más barbaridades sin delatarme.

A partir de ese momento cruzó por mi cabeza un millón de veces esas palabras de mi sabio padre, del que recuerdo el devoto amor por mamá, siempre cariñoso, con ella un poco seria; aunque todo el tiempo denotó una profunda felicidad de tenerlo a su lado. No tuve más remedio que decirlo primero de formas sutiles, hasta que un día escapó de mis labios aquella frase que cambió nuestra relación para tornarla en algo que reemplazó mi forma tan gris de ver la vida, apreciando los colores que resplandecen con el amor.

FIN

.

.

.

 **Respecto a las actualizaciones, en primer lugar tengo casi terminada la historia de** ** _"No puedo separarme de ti_** **" espero el día martes 19 o miércoles 20 subirla. En referencia a "** ** _El arrepentido deseo de cumpleaños_** **", debido a que es una historia conjunta se ha alargado más de lo que supusimos, sin embargo de igual forma estamos escribiendo el final y seguro en el transcurso de esta semana espero jueves 14 o viernes 15 la tendremos finalizada. Luego de ello se supone que sigue la de "** ** _La silenciosa Fukuoka",_** **sin embargo creo que debemos darle prioridad a "** ** _La respuesta"_** **puesto que es mi primera historia y todavía no ha finalizado. Si tienen cualquier comentario saben que los leo atentamente y procuro complacer las peticiones que suelen realizarme, me gusta hacer los sueños de todas se vuelvan realidad.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias como siempre Gaby por tu gran esfuerzo con esos lindos dibujos sensuales.**


End file.
